Do You Think
by fuzzywuzzy123
Summary: He walked in and his jaw dropped. "Holy crap..." "Do you think Sam will like it?" "Holy crap..." "Is that a yes?" "Holy crap..."
1. Do You Think

_**This takes place after Dance with Somebody (3x17). Thanks to ImaginetheWorldWicked (MEH not ALJ) fro beta-ing this. I don't own Glee.**_

Quinn POV

I stood up.

"I did it! I stood up!" I said to Joe.

"Now try to walk." I walked around for a while then sat down, exhausted.

"I can walk," I said happily. Joe leaned in and kissed me.

"Wow," he said.

"Wow what?"

"Sparks. Everywhere. I think I love you." I started to tear up.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"No sparks. It's not you."

"What's not me?"

"Mr. Right."

"So you don't like me?" Joe looked seriously hurt.

"I'm sorry."

"Is it Sam?" He surprised me. I choked on the air.

"No," I denied. "Why would you think that?"

"He told me you used to go out and I see you always looking at him."

"He talked about me?" Maybe he does like me. Joe nodded. "What did he say?"

"How you're a great girl."

"Really? Did he say anything about feelings?"

"Those feelings?" Joe looked down at his pants. I nodded because I was too embarrassed to say anything.

"He only said something about having sex when he was a stripper." Of course he didn't save it for marriage. Of course he didn't save it for the right girl that he was sure he loved. Of course he didn't save it for me when we got married and he loved me.

"You wanna marry him?" Holy shit. Did I say that out loud?

"Can you take me home?"

******************************Quinn's house******************************

Quinn POV

"When we were dating he gave me a promise ring," I told Joe and gave him the ring. "He said he wanted to marry me. Then I cheated on him. The worst part is, I never gave him what I should have."

"I thought you were all about virtue and stuff," Joe said, confused.

"I can't explain how I feel about him. Both ways."

"Why don't you try and get him back? I'm pretty sure he broke up with Mercedes."

"Can you leave for a second?" As soon as Joe walked out of the room, I put on my shortest skirt, my tightest shirt, and my push-up bra. "You can come in now."

He walked in and his jaw dropped.

"Holy crap..."

"Do you think Sam will like it?"

"Holy crap..."

"Is that a yes?"

"Holy crap..."

_**Will update once I get 4 good reviews.**_


	2. Quinn's New Look

_**Reviews: Jade (), xvzgirl (), RJRRAA, IWantNiley3.0, GleeSamQuinnForever**_

_**Story alert: GleeSamQuinnForever, RJRRAA, EmmieAnne234**_

_**Favorite stories: RJRRAA, IWantNiley3.0, GleekFreak13, EmmieAnne234**_

_**Author alert: GleeSamQuinnForever**_

_**Thanks to ImaginetheWorldWicked (MEH not ALJ) for beta-ing this. I don't own Glee.**_

Quinn POV

I walked out of my car and by Santana and Brittany who were waiting for me.

"Nice boob job Quinn," Santana commented, "For Joe?"

"No."

"No?" Brittany asked/yelled "But you're like super in love with him."

"She's in love with trouty mouth." Santana said.

"You're in love with a fish?" Brittany asked "That's so gross."

"Sam, Brittany. She's in love with Sam."

"How did you know?" I asked in disbelief.

"You liked Sam before Joe came and since you don't like Joe, then you obviously like Sam." Santana said as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"You are unbelievable." I said.

"If by unbelievable you mean unbelievably sexy, then yes, yes I am." Santana and Brittany turned left while I walked towards Sam's locker.

"Hi Sam," I tried to flirt, "Do you notice anything different about me?" He looked me up and down.

"Your boobs. I mean your legs. I mean you're not in a wheelchair anymore." I smirked at how tongue-tied he was.

"Do you know what that means?"

"No." He shook his head, still looking at me.

"I can feel my legs..." I hinted at him. I felt my phone buzz and saw I had a text from Santana.

**kinda slutty dont u think Q?**

I turned my head and saw Santana and Brittany looking at me from behind the corner. I gave them a look and they went back behind the corner. I turned around and saw Sam still staring at me. I walked seductively towards him.

"I know you had sex when you were a stripper but I can make you feel so much better." I felt my phone buzz again but I didn't bother to look.

"That was crap. It was boring and I wish I saved it for someone I love." He leaned in towards me. Is he going to kiss me? I leaned towards him. The bell rang.

"I have to get to class. Bye." He said then walked away. Is that what cock blocked means?

_**Will update once I get 4 good reviews.**_


	3. Consider Me Your First

_**Reviews: Written-in-hearts, IWantNiley3.0, RJRRAA, Bellanovva, fabrevansgleek, SweetDreams926**_

_**Story alert: SweetDreams926**_

_**Favorite story: SweetDreams926**_

_**Favorite author: SweetDreams926, Epicreaderandwriter**_

_**Author alert: Epicreaderandwriter**_

_**Thanks to ImaginetheWorldWicked (MEH not ALJ) for beta-ing this. I don't own Glee.**_

Quinn POV

I walked past a classroom and saw Sam talking to Joe. I backed up behind the door so I could hear their conversation and they wouldn't see me.

"Did you see Quinn today?" Sam asked.

"No. Why?" Joe asked even though he fully knew why Sam was asking.

"She looked so hot. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I think she was trying to make a pass at me, so I tried to kiss her. She didn't lean in or anything so when the bell rang, I ran away. What should I do?" I totally leaned in.

"I think you should go for it." I mentally thanked Joe.

"Okay. I'll try to find her and tell her I want to give 'us' a second try." I heard footsteps so I ran away from the door.

"Quinn!" Sam ran towards me.

"Yes?"

"I miss you and I want to give 'us' a second chance. Do you?" I hugged him tightly.

"Of course. I love you." I kissed him.

"So about making me feel better than my first time..."  
"Sam!" I jokingly smacked his arm.

"I was kidding."  
"I know you were. But seriously, I do want to make you feel better than your first time."

"Really?"  
"I want you to consider me your first."

"Only if you consider me your first."  
"Deal."

_**The end!**_


End file.
